


Of Figs and Men

by teicakes



Category: Free!
Genre: Day 2: Dolphin, Halloween Costumes, Haru has ridiculous taste in Halloween costumes, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rin likes to tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teicakes/pseuds/teicakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 5:30 on Halloween and the boys are scrambling to get costumes together in time for Nagisa's party. Or at least, it starts out that way. Part of the Angel/Human/Devil prompt for MakoHaruRin Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Figs and Men

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I can write a serious fic…
> 
> this just isn't one of them.

Nagisa had always been horrible at planning things in advance. He’d always been a spontaneous type of person, one of those people that’d decide halfway through doing something whether or not he was actually going to do it. And so, on October 30th, 11:58pm, he sent out invitations to his Halloween party.

Seeing as it was sent out 2 minutes before midnight, Makoto, Rin and Haru didn’t find out about it until halfway through the morning when Makoto finally managed to check his email. This all resulted in Rin making a hasty trip to an _extremely_ sold out dollar store for costumes.

Which of course was why the three of them were currently staring at the sad pile of mismatched accessories.

“You got angel wings… and devil horns?” Haruka side-eyed Rin apprehensively.

“Not just those, there was also this feather boa and halo left over too.”

“So between the three of us we have half a costume.”

“Aww come on you two.” Makoto, the ever positive one stepped in before a full on sass fest broke out between the other two. “We just have to supplement them with what we already have. I guess we pick who wears what and then just go from there.”

“Makoto gets the wings.” Haruka’s declaration was instantaneous.

“I guess there’s no helping that decision, he’s too innocent for his own good not to be.” Rin reached for the boa. “If that’s the case, I’m taking the horns. No offense Haru but I think I’ll be able to pull off more of a demon than you.”

The glare radiating from Haruka was hot enough to grill fish… that was, if Makoto or Rin were the fish grilling types. That was Haru, so, well, they just looked at him with growing unease.

“W-what’s wrong Haru?” Makoto was already starting to fidget with the feathers on his wings.

“You bought two costumes worth of stuff. _Couples_ costumes. Angel and Devil. Just what am I supposed to be now if we’re doing a theme?”

“Another angel?” babbled Makoto. “I can give you the wings and I’ll make some out of paper. Or if you’d prefer I bet Rin might be open to having another devil?”

Rin shrugged. “You could just go as a man. Beings of all realms: heaven, earth, and hell.”

The resulting eye roll from Haruka was more sarcasm and sass than a trashy teen gossip show.

“I’ll figure something out.”

And with that he locked himself in the study.

Rin and Makoto traded looks. The redhead could already see the crinkles of worry lines brushing across the other’s forehead.

“He’ll be fine Mako, he’s more creative than either of us. Watch him come out of that room in half an hour wearing a wedding dress made entirely out of paper and used tissues. Now, help me find those leather shorts Gou left here.”

As it turned out, it wasn’t half and hour, but twenty minutes later that Haru reemerged. Rin was midway through fastening a makeshift tail to Gou’s shorts (a bit snug, but otherwise a very good fit and _very flattering_ on the ass); Makoto was doing up his cream khakis and straightening his white dress shirt. They were a juxtaposition of each other, Makoto dressed for some sort of angel semi-formal boat cruise and Rin dressed like he was ready to own a burlesque club. So of course, when Haru walked in they were expecting something in between. Like that dress shirt that made his eyes pop and those jeggings they’d bought as a joke but hugged every curve of Haru’s long elegant legs.

Not this.

Nothing could have prepared them for what he walked through the door in.

“HARU!”

“OH MY GOSH, ARE YOU NAKED?”

“WHAT THE FUCK IS ON YOUR DICK?”

Haruka leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed. At first glance, Haru was stark naked – and that was never a bad thing. Haru _au naturel_ never failed to get the blood rushing through their veins. From his slender neck down those tender collar bones, his toned (but not too defined) abdominals, past those jutting hipbones to that….

That paper leaf. The only thing on his body. Not so much as boxers or even briefs, just a single green paper leaf. On his schlong.

Makoto was the one who finally asked what was running through both their heads. “H-how’s that staying on?”

“Elastic.” He strode into the room, scanning the two of them up and down like a panther stalking its prey. Though the dong leaf was taking away from the intimidation a bit. As he turned (dick leaf swinging) to take in Rin’s booty shorts and barely there vest Makoto got a glimpse of the back half. Bare. Nothing but Haru’s tight little buns before his eyes.

“H-haru… are you actually planning on wearing that to Nagisa’s? Or outdoors?”

“Yeah,” added Rin. “What the heck are you supposed to be anyway?”

As if it was the answer to everything Haru pointed at his modesty leaf.

“I’m Man, _duh._ ”

Makoto was stammering even more now, eyes still riveted on Haruka’s behind.

“I-I-I th-think I get it… y-you’re s-s-supposed to be A-a-adam? B-b-but Haru a-are you really… really th-that c-c-comfortable going out i-i-in that?”

Out of his sight, Haruka gave Rin a look. Over the years he’d gotten better at reading Haru like Mako could, and since then he’d begun to realize how much of Haru’s language was in his eyes. Eyes that right now clearly said _I don’t feel like going to this stupid party and neither do you_. Rin shifted, the smallest of nods given to Haru. The black haired boy spoke.

“I’m fine as is. Rin’s dressed like a nightwalker with devil horns, it’s not like I stick out.”

“Hey!” he was about to retort back, something snappy about mackerel breath not being in the Bible, but Haru strode forward and his lips brushed against Rin’s ear as he whispered three little words that made the redhead’s pupils dilate.

“Just look at him. His vest is so small it shows both his pecs and stomach.” Long fingers traced along Rin’s shoulders and straight between his cleavage. “He’s even unbuttoned it to show more,” they wandered lower, dipping momentarily against Rin’s belly button before sliding lower still. “And down here, he’s wearing shorts so tight he can’t even get the top button done up.”

Rin groaned, perhaps a bit too exaggeratedly as Haru’s wandering hand cupped his package, and wiggled his hips. His fake tail swished behind him. Under hooded eyes he watched Makoto begin to combust. When they ganged up like this, there was no chance for the tallest.

“Don’t go calling me too smutty for the streets when you look like this,” he hissed back. Rin let his fingernails rake down Haru’s spine, light pink trails in their wakes, and grasped the boy’s ass cheeks. “You’re the one walking around in nothing, naked as the day you were born. You really are a creature of the earth-“ he kneeded the flesh in his hands, making sure there was an excellent view of Haruka’s entrance each time he pulled the buttocks apart. “-so soft and malleable, like the clay you were made of…”

Haruka was playing along with him, rocking his hips back and forth for Makoto, one leg grinding into Rin’s swelling crotch. He could hear Haru’s breath in his ear, light, hot panting that meant more than just his cheeks were warming. Really, how had he not found out Haru liked role playing sooner?

Time to have a little fun.

“It’s little surprise you’re so filthy, isn’t it Haru?” The raven shuddered as Rin’s teeth nipped at his neck. “So innocent at first but look at you now…” His finger slowly circled Haru’s hole, flicking across it, barely entering in constant teasing. “I’ve barely touched you and I can already feel you growing hard against me. So sinful… you crave this kind of touch.”

He could hear Makoto squeak as he pushed a finger inside.

“Filthy…” he hissed. “You’re sucking me into your little pocket of heat, just like a being of sin.” He wiggled the digit in further and began to add another, only for Haruka to give Rin’s nutsack a good pinch. _Right._ _He wasn’t using lube. Even if Haru was used to having things in there it didn’t mean he was free to cram them in willy-nilly._

“Sorry Haru.” His apology was barely a whisper, but it was enough. Haru’s fingers loosened their death grip on his scrotum and proceeded to bend down. From his view on the bed Makoto’s ears started smoking, and with good reason. With how Haru was bending down –all with the back and not at all with the legs- he’d have a choice view of Haru’s ass. Creamy and smooth, legs spread apart just enough that Mako would get a little peek at his balls between those bitable thighs, Rin’s dick swelled just picturing it.

“You’re already dripping.” Haru’s delivery was deadpan. He was midway through wrestling Rin’s shorts down and pointing with disapproval at the wet spot. “I’m going to have to wash these again.”

The redhead gave him the biggest _“shut-up-about-the-laundry-and-help-me-seduce-our-boyfriend”_ look.

“I’m already picturing what I’m going to do to you.” His voice was rich and chocolaty as he freed his hardened member from the confining pleather. The look Haru was giving him from beneath his lashes was enough to make him want to stuff that little mouth to the brim, but he held back. There was a bigger prize to be won.

In an instant he spun Haruka around and pulled him against his body, Haru’s ass now pressed against his package. Long fingers dug into those hips and tugged them up up up as he eased his dick between Haru’s thighs and began to rock back and forth. That was one of those cute little things about Haru. They were just close enough in height that Rin could frot him standing, but only if Haru was on tiptoe. Tiptoe with his ass cocked back, he might add, which just added to the whole show.

“Shall we?” he whispered in Haru’s ear, still frotting away, careful to make sure he was rubbing everything between entrance and balls to work his partner up into a frenzy. The whine that escaped the raven haired boy was more than enough to egg him on. Needy and honest. Whenever he managed to stir Haruka enough he’d get this, so different from Makoto’s fruitless attempts at denial as his body betrayed him.

Speaking of...

“I think there’s someone here who’s overdressed.” Ruby eyes scanned the fabric swathed expanse that was Makoto. Modest dress shirt, baggy khakis –now tented in the front –it was like he was _trying_ to challenge them. A hand snaked around Haru’s hips to squeeze his censored cock. “What do you say we make an angel fall from grace Haru?”

“Nnnngh,” groaned Haru. His hips were doing little bucks into Rin’s fist. Flush was creeping down from his cheeks and into his chest, across collar bones and into pink nipples. For an instant he was lost in the feeling of Rin wrapped around him, head thrown back, eyes closed, mouth dangling open as his front and back fought for pleasure. Little “aahs” came in gasps. Makoto and Rin were frozen watching him, both unsure of what to do other than watch him in this rare state. Eyes bluer than the sea flung open and Rin could have sworn he’d just come in that moment.

A crystal gaze pierced Makoto to the spot. Rin’s hand was flung away as Haru advanced on the brunette. Makoto was motionless, frozen in place as Haru pushed him down onto the bed. He sucked in a breath as one pale foot came to rest between his legs, nudging them open. For the first time Rin saw Haru’s erection. Unlike what he’d thought earlier, Haruka was still hard, _quite hard_. The paper fig leaf was still standing at attention like a lifted peekaboo flap for Haru’s balls.

Okay, Rin was going to try not to focus on that aspect of the picture anymore.

“Makoto.” Haru’s voice was laced with cool steel. “Too many clothes.” Long fingers traced down the line of Makoto’s chest and pushed back his shirt to reveal the smooth expanse of skin beneath. Effortlessly, he undid the clasp and zipper, never unlocking his gaze from Makoto for an instant. Rin watched as Makoto’s Adam’s apple bobbed.

“Rin.” Haruka gestured, breaking the spell on him. There was a squawk as Haru pushed Makoto’s legs back, fingers tugging belt loops to slowly reveal plump ass cheeks. His mouth was almost watering as he came to the edge of the bed next to Haru. “Get the lube,” Haruka ordered. Rin happily obliged, dashing to their beside drawer for the bottle.

“Now…” he licked his lips, lube in hand, “Which one of us is going to help our angel lose his wings?”

“R-RIN!” Makoto squirmed as Haru started undoing his shirt buttons. “We’re supposed to be at Nagisa’s in 20 minutes!”

He scoffed and flicked Makoto’s nipples. “And you’re supposed to be a pure little angel untempted by sin. But look at you,” Makoto gasped as Rin’s teeth grazed the sensitive flesh, “I could swear you’re harder then me right now. Fucking filthy.”

“B-b-but we pro- _MISED!”_

Haruka took that as the moment to thrust two well-lubed fingers into his rear. “If Nagisa wanted us to take his party seriously he should have planned it more than 20 hours in advance.” Makoto jerked. Even from his position between Mako’s tits Rin knew Haru’d begun to mercilessly tease the man’s prostate.

“Don’t be so hard on the kid, he did give up this chance to play with Makoto like this.”

“Eh… thaff’s ffu.”

“HARU!”

Rin chanced a glance behind and was rewarded with the sight of Haru nose deep in Mako’s cheeks; tongue no doubt buried in with fingers. If his diminished vocabulary wasn’t enough of a sign of his pleasure, Makoto’s steadily leaking cock was. A silken stream of precum dribbled down the shaft and onto his chest, a stray drip slipping down the V-line of his hips.

Rin licked his lips.

“Hey Mako.” Rin surfaced from the brunette’s nipples, tail swishing in the sheets until he was face to face with Makoto’s cock. He rubbed one finger against the head, a smile curling in the corners of his mouth. He wiggled his hips above Makoto’s face, dick swinging wildly back and forth. “What do you say?”

Wet heat wrapped around the head of his cock and Rin sank down, deeper and deeper into Makoto’s mouth. A moan swelled in his throat as he wrapped his own lips around the twitching member before him. The taste of Makoto filled his mouth, washing over his taste buds and down his throat. His tongue roamed up and down the shaft, hunting any other traces of the salty cream.

“Rin.” A hand pulled his face away from Makoto’s dick and lips met his own. Haru’s tongue ran along the lines of his teeth and cheeks, the taste of lube and Makoto’s rear mingling with the flavor of his front. Rin leaned further into the kiss, into Haru’s mouth, spreading a film of precum over Haru’s tongue before nipping at the top lip.

When they pulled apart Haru’s eyes were shining with a dangerous light.

“I’ll trade you. You get back, I get front.”

Rin’s cock was ripped from Mako’s mouth. He practically tripped over himself getting out of the way of Haru flipping Makoto onto his front.

It was a sight to see.

His pants long lost to the mess of laundry on the floor, shirt hanging on by a single button, Makoto was splayed out like a four course meal. His blushing face was half hidden in the covers, a remaining sheen of saliva and sweat glossing his lips from the blow job seconds ago. The dress shirt, so cleanly pressed mintues ago was now a wrinkled mess, sliding off his shoulders and down the hollow of his back, held on if only by the now askew wings. Haru had his hips held high, leaving his swollen cock dangling beneath his chest and blotting his shirttails. And then there was his ass. Haru had a thing for suckling on it, little red kiss marks scattered across it like a leopard spot halo around his hole. Mako’s hole, pink and wet and twitching for more.

He watched as Haru nudged Makoto’s knees apart before crawling on his belly between them. The eldest stopped part way, Makoto’s cock now leaking on the small of his back as he reached around to stretch himself. They’d played around in the shower last night, and he was still somewhat loose from their exploits in flexibility that two fingers of recycled lube were already sliding smoothly in and out. A third was added as he wiggled further beneath Makoto, the head of the brunette’s dick resting on the crown of his rear. With a curt “ _Makoto_ ” he was given enough headroom to wriggle the rest of the way under until his head was under Mako’s chin and ass squarely in line with the boy’s cock.

He tested his positioning, blindly groping for Makoto’s and pressing the tip against his hole (still managing the self control to refuse entrance to their thoroughly disheveled angel). Rin took this as his cue, sliding his thumbs down Makoto’s crack and stretching wide the entrance before him.

“Whaddya say Haru,” he grinned. “Let’s pull this angel down to earth.”

He sunk in, into flesh hotter and tighter than Makoto’s mouth, sucking him in greedily even as his base slid inside the ring of muscle. He wasn’t done there, pushing in harder, forcing Makoto’s hips down into Haru. A groan of “ _more_ ” kept him pushing down more, until he was met with the resistance that could only mean Makoto was fully sheathed.

“Now,” Rin whispered in Makoto’s ear, “if you want to continue, _move._ ” He ran his fingers through the chocolate locks. “Because Haru and I aren’t going to do all the work.”

He was met with Makoto pushing back against him, sliding out of Haru and back again. “You’re a devil,” was Makoto’s reply, but Rin didn’t need to see his face to know he was playing along with their teasing game. They soon reached a rhythm between the three of them, Makoto doing the bulk of the movement strung in the middle, Haru and Rin making light adjustments here and there to maximize their own pleasure. Makoto’s insides were clenched tight around him, balefully letting his cock slip from its confines and welcoming it back with hot enthusiasm.

It took little to bring Rin to his climax, already on the edge of his tipping point from Haru’s thighs and Mako’s mouth. He came biting Makoto’s shoulder, hips losing their calculated control to thrash wildly into Makoto’s insides, his load spilling out with his energy.

Spent, he slumped against Makoto’s form, allowing his lover’s strong back to hold him up as he continued to slam into Haru beneath. No longer holding up his own weight Rin only made Makoto’s thrusts more forceful, the added bulk increasing the gasps and sounds from Haruka. They both had to be close. Haru’s voice was creeping up to the pitch of his orgasm cry, Makoto’s hips departing from the rhythm he used to please his partners in favour of that that brought him to a fast and messy completion.

It was difficult to say who was the last to come. Makoto’s cry came first, echoing off the walls just as Haru’s breathy yell joined in, always held in as long as he could manage before rushing out of his lungs. They collapsed in a pile, none of them fully committing to untangling the mass of limbs. On the verge of half-sleep Rin surveyed the damage.

Makoto’s angel wings were bent out of shape, stray feathers littering the bed around them. Rin’s horns were somewhere unknown to him, long lost somewhere between the kissing and the fucking. Haru’s ridiculous dick leaf was now a mangled scrap of paper, mushy at the edges where his come had.

“I guess we’re not going to Nagisa’s party, are we?” Their last minute outfits were in no shape to be een. From under him Makoto sighed.

“Probably not. I don’t think any of us will be willing to move any time soon.”

“It was a stupid last minute party anyway,” mumbled Haru.

“Hey, at least we got to fuck around in costume.” He sighed and rolled the three of them onto their sides into a row of spoons. “Not going to lie, that’d be fun to do again.”

“Roleplaying as well? You and Haru seemed to be getting into that for a bit.”

“Rin should be a maid!”

Makoto laughed as Rin shook his head, trying to keep the more embarrassing memories from that cultural festival back in the dark box where they belonged.

“How about you and Makoto be the maids this time around.”

He could practically hear the gears turning in Haru’s head.

“We each pick something the other two have to wear, then take turns.”

“Fine, but I call maid outfits!”

“No fair!”

They lost track of where their conversation went, who was going to wear what, what costumes were _definitely_ off the table regardless of what one person said. In the end they drifted off one by one, angel, human and devil still tangled together as one.


End file.
